VF Star Chronicles
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Taking a blast from a unknown weapon, their ship is sent across time and space...


Title: VF : Star Chronicles  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, adult situations  
Summary: Totally AU. Taking a blast from a unknown weapon, their ship is sent across time and space...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: The plot bunnies had fun with this, it was going to be a oneshot, but the bunnies will visit this AU again they tell me~ just don't know when that will be^^

* * *

The red alert barely started blaring before Asami started giving orders. Suoh switched from auto pilot to manual, his muscles bulging as he fought to turn the ship away from the ship they had been schedualed to meet but instead had been fired upon.

"Traitor scum..." He hisses out as he manages to steer the ship away from the short range guns the other ship possessed.

Suddenly the screen whites out and they lose power, the screen and bridge going dark. An eerie light fills the bridge as the emergency lights switch on.

"Kirishima! Damage report!"

"Sorry, Asami-sama, limited power is available until I reboot the main reactor. I was able to shut it down in time before that unknown blast. I am detecting that the ship is being pulled towards something. Main reactor online now, loading data to the screen."

Asami watches as the screen blinks on and his eyes narrow as he sees a shimmering distortion in a cluster of stars. "Suoh, get us away from that."

Kirishima breaks in with, "Too late Asami-sama, we're caught in it's gravity. Two minutes before we enter the distortion."

"Blow that ship before that happens!"

"As per your order Asami-sama."

* * *

"...sama...Asami-sama...Asami-sama..."

"I'm awake, damage report."

"Navigation and the engine have sustained damage with minor damage to other areas. The main reactor and the hull are fine, the cargo hold needs checked. System diagnostics is being run now to check for internal system damage."

"Suoh, we'll check the cargo, then you've got the engine repairs while I work on navigation. Kirishima, where are we?"

"Kirishima?"

"Loading data onto your screen."

His eyes widen then narrow as he reads. "Are the outside sensors working?"

"The ones near the area where we hit upon crashing are not, the others are."

"Scan the area and let me know if there are any life forms nearby that could have seen us crash."

* * *

Akihito frowns as he looks up towards the sky. Finding the faint trail of smoke leading him in the direction of the crash he had heard earlier has him worried about the people that could be hurt.

I hope no one was killed in that crash.

Pausing for a moment, he takes a deep breath and shifts his heavy backpack, then continues walking, following the smoke.

Coming to a break in the trees he stares at the crash.

_What the hell is that? It couldn't be some experimental military thing could it?_

Caught up in his racing thoughts, he doesn't notice the person come up behind him.

Picking up the unconscious boy, Suoh makes his way over the disturbed mounds of soil, back to the ramp going up to the ship. Placing the boy into one of the rooms modified for prisoners, he puts the boy's belongings in the storeroom next to it.

Going to the bridge, he sees Asami at the navigation panel, wires out, box of tools next to him, replacement parts on the other side.

"Asami-sama, I placed him in a holding room. The stun setting was low, he'll be unconscious for a couple hours."

Asami grunts in response, busy pulling a tangle of melted wires out of the panel.

An hour and a half later, he places the panel back on and stretches. "Status report."

"Engine repairs will take about another hour and a half. You will be able to complete a number of the minor repairs in that time. Our 'guest' will be waking up soon, you haven't eaten yet today either."

Working the soreness from his neck, an image of Kirishima pushing up glasses popped into his mind.

_Well he probably would wear glasses if he was human instead of the special computer AI I created._

"I'll check on our guest after I eat."

Going to the galley, he makes some sandwiches, dropping a plate off to Suoh as he makes his way to look in on their guest.

Opening the door, he's surprised by a bright flash. Covering his eyes with a hand, he feels someone push by him. As soon as his eyes began to recover, "Where is our guest now, Kirishima?"

"I am maneuvering him towards the second cargo hold."

Breathing heavy, Akihito sprints through the hallways, trying to find a way out. A few steps into a large room, he looks around for another door. Turning to go back out the way he came in from, he frowns when he sees the door has closed.

Waiting for Kirishima to open the door, Asami goes through his mental checklist of repairs still to be done. His mental list screeches to a halt as the door opens and his arms are filled with a wild squirming flarecat.

Placing him back in the holding room, Asami frowns as he realizes he doesn't understand a word the boy is yelling at him. "Kirishima update our translators."

"Right away, Asami-sama."

Moments later Asami pauses as his translator chip is updated and he could finally understand the boy. Closing the door, he smirks as he walks away, amused at what had to be this world's insults being yelled at him.

* * *

Repairs finished, he goes through a list of compiled items that Kirishima made. It detailed any items this world had that could possibly be valuable in acquiring before leaving.

"Kirishima, what's the status of this world in our time?"

"It is listed as being visited, a couple traders discovered it. Though as far as this world is concerned, the traders only come when demands for the items are high, for it is far out of the way of the normal trading routes."

"So as far as this time period is concerned, this world is not aware of life off world."

"Correct Asami-sama."

"So...the flarecat will be coming with us..."

"Asami-sama?"

"Our guest took me by surprise and got past me. When is the last time that happened Kirishima?"

"Not counting that time on Circam...never...according to available data."

"Acquire the listed items before we leave. That will give enough time to finish the calculations on getting us back to our time."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Leaning back in his chair, he concentrates on the screen while clicking through the information popping up.

Freezing as he feels the ship start to move, Akihito bangs on the door with renewed energy. "Bastard! Let me out! LET! ME! OUT!"

Out of breath, arms and fists burning and hurting from banging on the door, he turns and with his back to the door, slides down. Pulling his knees up, he rests his forehead against them.

_What the hell do I do now?_

* * *

Securing the newly acquired items in the second cargo hold, Asami and Suoh finish locking down the containers.

"Keep watch on the bridge, when we get back to our time, look out for any allies of those traitors."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Going to his quarters, he strips, and goes to his shower. Cleaned up, towel around his waist, he grabs clean clothes and dresses.

Going back to the holding room, he opens the door and smirks at the sight of the flarecat sleeping at the door.

Picking him up, his smirk deepens as the flarecat snuggles into his warmth.

Taking the boy to the medical room, he lays him down on the cushioned chair and reaches for a modified translator chip from a nearby tray.

After placing the earring on the boy's ear, he reaches for the tray again.

Curling up in the cocoon of warmth around him, Akihito tries to fall back asleep. Remembering what had happened, he tries to sit up, only to cause the arm that was around him to tighten.

Pulled close to the definitely male body he had unknowingly been snuggling against, his eyes shoot up to the man's face.

Recognizing him, he begins to push away and freezes when he sees cuffs on his wrists. Enjoying his new flarecat's expression, Asami takes his lips in a possessive kiss.

Reaching up, he hits a button, and lets his flarecat roll out of the bed. Turning around, Akihito stares in shock at the view from the now unshuttered window.

Pulling the boy back to the bed, he says, "Welcome to the universe, my little flarecat."


End file.
